


With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Series: The Mechanic, the Hero and the Kind Soul. [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: It's not like Tony is the first person Peter loses. But this time, it stings especially hard."When you can do the things that I can but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you."





	With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

The first time Peter lost someone he was still a kid. He was so young that he barely even remembers his parents. He can still hear his mother's laugh and see the kind smile on his father's face but the rest is mostly a blank. But there was nothing he could have done. There wasn't a lot anyone could have done.  
So Peter moved in with May and Ben and as he grew older the wound of losing his parents healed. He had people that loved him, cared for him and made his life as happy and beatufil as they could. And there was his hero, Iron Man.  
May bought Peter an Iron Man costume the first Christmas he spent with them and he didn't take it off for a week. May had to shower and blow dry him in it because he refused to put on anything else or step into the shower without it. At least he took off the mask to sleep. But only when she turned on the Iron Man Nightlamp.   
And with time, Peter almost completely forgot the pain of losing his parents.

When he lost another person, that pain came back. Peter was still a kid, although he was that age when you're sure you're actually almost grown up. But he was still young enough to know that there wasn't anything he could have done to prevent Ben from dying.  
So he helped May and focused on school to keep his mind off of the big hole in his heart where Ben had been. It didn't really work but Ned tried to help him distract himself. That's when they started watching all those old movies, _Alien_ and _Star Wars_ and so on.  
What finally did the trick was the spider bite and everything that came with it. Peter completely lost himself in swinging around New York helping people. Especially once he got that amazing suit from Tony. He helped people and even saved some lives. It was as he had told Tony: "When you can do the things that I can but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you." So he did. He used the gift he had been given.

The next time, Peter Parker lost someone close to him, he could have done something about it. He was sure if it, deep in his heart. He wouldn't tell anyone because he knew that no one would agree with him. But he knew.  
Tony died because Peter didn't make sure that someone else used the gauntlet. Maybe Captain Marv- Carol or Capt- Mr. Rogers could have survived. Or maybe Thor or Hulk or even Peter himself! He he couldn't make sure that someone who could handle the power of the Infinity Stones he should have at least tried it himself. The spider bite had made him stronger than normal humans, maybe he could have taken it. But at least Mr. Stark wouldn't have had to die.  
Peter had told Tony that he had to use his powers because if he didn't ant something happened to someone else it was on him. And this was.

  
The first time It happened, Peter found healing in Iron Man. He can still remember the Hammer Industries bot almost killing him at the Stark Expo. And Tony saving his life. He felt so powerful back then whe he still thought that he had killed the robot himself.

The second time It happened, Peter became Spiderman shortly after and helping people helped him. He was saving lives and making New York a safer place. He could prevent others from going through what he and May went through.

But the third time It happened, there was nothing left. Iron Man was gone and Mysterio took Spiderman from him. And it was his fault. He trusted Beck because he missed Tony. And Tony was dead because he didn't prevent it. It was all his fault.


End file.
